Brotherhood Of Steel Initiate
Introduction Initiates are new recruits of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2277 Background Initiates are considered to be in training, although Initiate Knights are usually sent out of the bunker with the rest of the Knights, if there's any. They are typically seen wearing recon armor if they're Initiate Scribes and combat armor if they're Initiate Knights. Initiate Knight Initiate Knights are basically Knights without power armor. they can leave the bunker unless ordered otherwise and start with a laser rifle and chest rig, however they take orders from Knights and not Paladins like many people think (The chain that binds) however they do take orders from Paladins if they're relayed by a Knight. Initiate Knights usually go outside to scout, patrol, and sometimes even just explore. It is not advised for Initiate Knights to go out of the bunker alone however. Initiate Scribes Initiate Scribes are basically Scribes without the robe. Initiate Scribes can't use chem dispensers but they can do everything else a Scribe does. They can (and will usually) research, make circuits, build, etc. Initiate Scribes take orders from Scribes and again, they only take orders from Head Scribes if they're relayed by Scribes (Chain that binds). They don't usually leave the bunker and usually make botany, healing chems, and also research How to properly play them (Serious) To play as an Initiate Knight what you have to do is: Wait for the Knight and Paladins so you can go outside with them, don't leave the bunker alone, and its heavily recommended to not disguise until you leave the sewers because ghouls could kill you. When you're going to leave the sewers get disguised first unless the Paladin or Knight decides to make the presence of the Brotherhood of Steel be public for whatever reason. Once you leave the bunker act like a normal wastelander, and try to not give away you're part of the Brotherhood of Steel. To play as an Initiate Scribe what you have to do is: Stay on the bunker doing research, botany, building, chemistry, circuits, etc. Do not leave the bunker without a Knight and make sure everything in the bunker is functional, and turn on the generator, after you're done building all the machine boards in the machine board storage and researched everything, you can do botany, building, chemistry, or my personal favorite, circuit. When building Scribes usually run into a problem: They can't build because of an airlock in the way. To deconstruct an airlock you have to weld it shut, then cut every wire except the bolts wire, the airlock must be unbolted too, then you open the maintainance panel on the airlock, crowbar it, unwrench it and weld it How to properly play them (Humouristic) To PROPERLY play as an Initiate Knight grab your lazer rifle, your combat armor, then charge outside and shoot anything that moves, go to kebab with your ID on and get so drunk you die from liver damage, then get defibbed by a Scribe just to charge out again, get captured by the legion, raped, and killed. To PROPERLY play as an Initiate Scribe you gotta just ERP everyone in the bunker, ERP verbs exist for a reason, just CENSORED and stuff, y'know?. Don't discriminate and give some love to everyone in the bunker.